No Air
by missing in imagination
Summary: How do two people cope when they are each others air, but are a world away? A Songfic to Jordin Spark's No Air. NILEY


I'm proud to present my first song fic! The beginning isn't really part of like the lyrical song yet, just because you need some background information first. And it's really cute lol. NILEY WOOHOO!!

Nick POV:

Miley and I were walking under the twinkling stars. We had gone out to the beach for a few hours and just sat together, staring at the same moon. We did that a lot actually. It was a time when words weren't meant to be said and bodies weren't meant to be touched. Just laying there together in silence expressed itself.

We were stepping in rhythm along the distressed sidewalk. Miley's flip flops were swaying in her hand and the other was entangled in my fingers. On the outside, I looked happy and at peace, but my mind was elsewhere and spinning in a tornado full of uncertainty and possible regret.

When we got to her door step, my gaze followed to her big, beautiful, blue eyes that were sparkling under the outdoor light. I expected me to have to spill the news right there, but Miley said, "Lets go inside. Guess what my mom and Noah made yesterday?"

"Not those sugar cookies, they are so good," I said as I followed behind her and into the kitchen.

"Yep those are it," Miley grinned as she unwrapped the plate to reveal the delicious treats. We both grabbed one and munched away.

"And," she added between bites, "They are low in sugar for you. Even though they're called _sugar_ cookies but… I don't know somehow they are."

I laughed. She was so cute when she thought hard. Well, she was so cute all the time. Suddenly I felt a soft finger swipe across my mouth.

"You had a crumb. It was bothering me," she giggled.

"Thanks, but you know what else I'd like across my lips…" I slyly inclined. She smiled and reached up to press her lips against mine and the situation became quite heated. Her hands were in my head of curls and we were arched against the counter top.

I noticed the unusual quiet of the Cyrus household and when we parted for air I asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Out. Busy with their own lives," Miley said sarcastically with a hint of sadness.

"Aw poor little Miley isn't getting enough attention," I taunted with a grin across my face.

She smacked my upper arm, "Stop that."

"Ouch," I winced as my Omipod shifted. I had a contorted and discomforting look and Miley quickly realized what she had hit.

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry," she apologized while rubbing my arm.

"Don't worry about it," I said because it definitely wasn't the first time somebody had done that. Eventually, we ended up in Miley's room. It was still the same green-blue and brown that she had since she had first moved in and she was still the same, silly and kind hearted Miley.

We sat on her bed watching a movie with her head resting on my shoulder. I saw her eyes randomly flicker and close and when the credits rolled, we both had nearly fallen asleep. The loud music of the ending was irritating but we both were too lazy and sleepy.

"Where's the remote?" Miley mumbled against my shirt. I groaned and shrugged.

"Don't make me move," I whined, resting my head on top of hers.

"Be a man, Nick," she retorted and I urged myself to search around the bed for it. When it was found, I shut it off and we were enclosed in complete silence and darkness. I fell back and rested my head on a pillow, but got back up.

Miley sighed, "Don't leave."

I said nothing for a moment, but then I sat up, "Listen Miley. I need to explain something to you."

"What is it?" Miley asked, her expression suddenly changing to concerned.

"I've been offered a role for a new movie and I took it," I began.

"That's awesome, Nick. But why are you acting like there's something bad," she asked wearily.

"You see, it's going to be shot in a small island off of Greece," I explained but quickly added, "For eight months…"

"Wait how long?" Miley asked with fear in her tone.

"Eight months," I sighed.

Miley's face dropped and she nodded, "I see."

"Look you know I don't want to leave you here," Nick pleaded, reaching over to her.

Miley interrupted, "No. I know. It's just, eight months is a long time."

I brought myself over to her and pulled her into my arms. Her head hung low, pressed against my chest and her eyes had a blank, scared look. Miley wrapped her arms around my waist and we sat there on the bed, rocking back and forth.

She looked up at me, "When do you go?"

"Saturday," I answered. I hated throwing all this on her on such short notice, Saturday was only three days away, but I couldn't find the right time to tell her. There was never an appropriate time to share this, but I had no choice. We fell asleep with my arms around her and our slight breathing was the only noise.

Saturday approached quickly, to the dislike of both of us. We were in the LAX airport being guided by Big Rob - bless him, he had stayed with me for all those years – and Miley had a tight grasp on my wrist. We were taken outside, to the entrance of a private jet and that was where we were forced to say our goodbyes.

I faced her and put my palm on her trembling cheek. Miley always tried to be so strong, so fearless. But it was times like these when her heart took over her emotions.

"We'll talk everyday, I promise," I said. Seeing her like this made my insides get twisted, my thoughts get fuzzy.

She weakly smiled, "Just come back to me, okay?" I answered her with a passionate kiss. I gave all that was with in me and put it into my memory. It was the last time I'd feel her skin against mine, the closeness we would long for in the many months ahead. I began to turn and walk away, dropping her hand. I looked back for one last glance and as I sat in my seat, staring out the window at her, I mouthed the words 'I love you' and she returned them back. When we sped down the runway, I cursed the sky, the sky that was tearing us apart.

Miley POV:

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

I stared at the ceiling that night, my brain unwilling to calm down. My chest rose and fell quickly. I shouldn't be such a mess, but I was. That boy was my oxygen.

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

I tossed and turned all night, trying to fall asleep. But his face, his sweet smile, his everything, was haunting me. His picture was stored inside my head and there was no way to get it out. When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see that I had survived the night. Just eight more months I thought, just eight more months.

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

I pulled myself out of bed and shuffled down to the kitchen. I grabbed a light breakfast and walked to the back patio. I slid open the screen door and a burst of sunlight burned my eyes. I listened to the birds singing and the morning winds whisper through the trees. I thought long and hard and almost became furious at Nick. Did he really think that I would be fine without him? How could he just leave me like this? I snapped myself out of that, however because I felt like a selfish brat. It was his job, his career. If anybody could understand that, it'd be me. 'Miss teen phenomenon'.

**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

I wanted to know what he was doing at this moment. What he was thinking, what he was feeling. I was stuck in a miserable pool, but maybe he was okay, maybe he was surviving. Now that he wasn't here I felt like a lost puppy on the side of the road. I hated acting like this, but he had this effect on me like no other. We were under each others spell.

I walked inside the house just as the phone rang. My stomach lurched in hopefulness and I leaped forward. Maybe it was him.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously. There was silence.

"Is anyone there?" Nothing. I was frustrated with my own foolishness, of course it wasn't him. But little did I know that phone calls break up easily when the caller is half a world away.

Nick POV:

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

I was running down the exotic beach at full speed. Nature whipped pass me as I tried to clear myself of the agony inside. I had attempted to call Miley a few hours ago, but I got cut out immediately after she answered. But I got to hear her voice for one second, and that was enough to please a small fraction of my heart.

I kept running with the sand and sea water spraying at my heels until I reached an obstacle. The rocky side blocked my run of emotional escape and paining heartache. I stood there looking down at the few feet below me and imagined that she was on this island with me. With fury, I hurled myself into the air and floated to the ground. Gravity couldn't save me now.

Miley POV:

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

Months later, I listened at the screaming crowd from backstage of the outdoor arena in Los Angeles. I was nervous, yet so ready to get back on the stage and perform. I needed to do this for my own sake because moving on with my life was as important to me as it would be to Nick. I was doing it for him and for my own healing.

I ran onto the stage to the screeching cheers of my adoring fans. It was a very low-key concert and something that was planned by me. I needed a time to express myself and sharing it with other people was my specialty.

I sang a few songs, some old and recognizable, some new yet familiar. However, as an encore I came back out with just me and my guitar. I sat down at the front of the stage with my feet dangling and adjusted myself.

**It's no air, no air**

"This song," I said into my microphone, "Was written when someone I love left. It's dedicated to anybody who is just waiting, waiting to be able to breathe again." I began strumming the chords and sang with my entire soul. I poured my heart out in that song and I would have done anything for him to be there, beside me, singing the lyrics with me.

Nick POV:

I anxiously waited for the plane to come to a stop. It was rolling along slowly and I was getting tense, but when the pilot signaled I could exit, I grabbed my bag and ran to the opening door. I stood as the door lowered, releasing stairs, and squinted, looking for her. When she came into view, I was without words. I watched her long, brown hair blow in the wind and her skinny jeans hugged her every curve. She was beautiful and I was finally home.

I raced down the stairs and ran towards her. A huge grin was plastered across her face and she began to run too. When I got to her, I dropped my bags, and wrapped my arms so tight around her, afraid to be separated. I pressed her into me with my hand around the nape of her neck and her face buried in my chest.

"I have missed you way too much, Miley," I said, still holding on to her.

She leaned back and stared me in the eyes, "You have no idea." And with that, she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me with such a longing desire.

**'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

In the limo on the way home, she rested her head on my shoulder with our hands holding onto each other tightly.

"It's scary how naïve I was without you," Miley admitted.

"Scary, huh?" I quirked. She nodded and smiled up at me.

"So, any new boyfriends while I was gone?" I asked, lightening up the mood.

"You know, I hate to break it to you but Orlando Bloom made his way to my house a few times," she stated nonchalantly. But I couldn't be fooled by her sarcasm.

"Well fine," I joked as he began to reach for the door handle, "I guess I am no longer needed then."

"No!" Miley yelled desperately, "No. Don't go anywhere." The worry in her eyes was impossible to go unnoticed.

"Miles, it's alright," I comforted as I drew her closer to me, "I'm staying right here with you." I tapped her nose making her giggle and we snuggled in the back seat, so incredibly glad to be in each others arms.

Over all, I felt a huge wave of relief, like I could finally breathe. We were each others air.

**No air, no air**

let me know what you like/didn't like! REVIEW!!


End file.
